1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to information handling systems (IHS), and more particular to a modularly-assembled IHS and a chassis supporting modular assembly of compute components to configure an IHS.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems (IHSs). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Functional components of an IHS (referred to herein as compute components) are generally provisioned in a chassis during shipping from an original equipment manufacturer (OEM) or during operation at an end user destination. Certain compute components are susceptible to vibration. For example, hard disk storage drives have rotating disks and read heads that can malfunction due to vibrations interfering with delicate mechanisms. The hard disk storage drives are in general more likely to require replacement during the service life of the IHS. Time consuming replacement procedures are undesirable in that these increase the amount of personnel necessary to keep the IHSes in a data center operation as well as potentially increasing unavailability of the IHS during replacement of a storage drive.